For Me, KYUMIN is
by EviLovers
Summary: Singkatan dari KYUMIN versi author. Fanfic special for KyuMin Anniv! #HappyKyuMinDay guys! KYUMIN/FF/GS/OS/RATE M!/DLDR!


KyuMin Fanfiction

For Me, KYUMIN is...

.

.

Maincast:

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

.

.

Rate: M

.

.

Genre: Romantic, Drama

.

.

Warning! DLDR! GS! Mature Content! Sex Activity! Bocah dilarang masuk! Tidak sesuai EYD

.

.

Present~

.

.

'Kiss'

Sungmin memejamkan matanya erat menunggu jawaban dari namja di hadapannya. Katakanlah ia gila karena berani ah.. lebih tepatnya nekat mengungkapkan perasaannya secara lantang kepada Kyuhyun-namja yang ia cintai-di hadapan teman-teman satu sekolahnya.

GILA

Mungkin seperti itulah batin orang-orang yang menyaksikan aksi nekat Sungmin.

Bagaimana tidak, lapangan basket yang tadinya heboh karena sorak sorai kemenangan seketika menjadi hening saat yeoja yang bernama lengkap Lee Sungmin itu masuk ke tengah lapangan dan secara gamblang menyatakan perasaanya pada sang kapten basket, Cho Kyuhyun. Pria paling di incar oleh hampir seluruh yeoja di sekolahnya.

 _'Apa dia sudah gila?!'_

 _'Siap-siap saja menerima kalimat menyakitkan dari mulut tajam Cho Kyuhyun.'_

 _'Benar-benar tidak punya malu!'_

 _'Taruhan, yeoja itu pasti akan dipermalukan oleh Kyuhyun'_

Dan masih banyak kalimat-kalimat sindiran yang Sungmin dengar untuknya. Ia tidak peduli, meskipun kepalan tangannya terasa semakin dingin dan kepalanya yang pegal karena terlalu lama menunduk. Ia tidak berani mengangkat wajahnya. Bisa ia bayangkan bagaimana wajah murka seorang Cho Kyuhyun saat ini.

Sementara itu kita lihat bagaimana keadaan sang namja.

Teman-teman satu timnya saja shock, apalagi dirinya. Kyuhyun tertegun cukup lama. Matanya tak lepas memandang ke arah yeoja di hadapannya dengan tatapan tak terbaca.

 _'Lihat! Lihat! Kyuhyun mendekati yeoja itu!'_

 _'Habis riwayatmu Lee Sungmin'_

 _'Aigoo.. aku kasihan padanya.'_

Ocehan-ocehan itu terus bertambah saat Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk melangkah mendekati Sungmin.

TAP

Hening~

Tidak ada suara, semuanya hanya fokus melihat dua manusia yang kini menjadi objek tontonan mereka.

"Lee Sungmin"

Sungmin, gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya takut-takut. Saat membuka mata wajah Kyuhyun lah yang tampak menyapa indra penglihatannya, mengingat jarak mereka yang kini terlihat sangat dekat.

Gluk~

Sungmin menelan ludahnya susah payah saat matanya bertemu dengan mata Kyuhyun yang kini tengah menatapnya tajam.

'Mati kau Lee Sungmiiinn.. dasar bodoh!'

"Lee Sungmin. Itu namamu kan?"

"E-eoh? N-ne.." Sungmin menundukkan lagi kepalanya saat mendengar nada dingin yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun.

"Tatap aku jika berbicara!"

"N-ne!"

Tubuhnya benar-benar bergetar sekarang. Sungmin bahkan bisa melihat seringaian namja itu saat menatapnya.

"Nado Saranghae."

CHU~

 _'Maldo andwe~'_

 _'Kyaaaaa! A-apa yang Kyuhyun oppa lakukan?'_

 _'Jantungku. Selamatkan jantungku~'_

 _'Aku rasa ini lebih menarik dari taruhan tadi'_

Belum sempat dirinya mencerna ucapan Kyuhyun, dirinya langsung dikejutkan dengan aksi berani dari namja yang kini tengah asik melumat bibirnya.

'I-ini nyata?' batinnya tidak percaya.

Sungmin mulai memejamkan matanya mengikuti alur sang kekasih. Bokehkah sekarang ia menyebutnya sebagai kekasih?

Seringai Kyuhyun semakin tercetak saat Sungmin kini membalas ciumannya walaupun dengan gerakan ragu-ragu.

DUGH!

cpk!

Tautan bibir itu terlepas. Kyuhyun meringis saat kepalanya berdenyut setelah terkena lemparan bola basket.

"YA! Berani sekali ka-" Kyuhyun menghentikan ucapannya saat melihat sang pelaku pelemparan.

"APA?! Benar-benar anak kurang ajar! Berani sekali kau berbuat tidak senonoh ditengah lapangan hah?!"

Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin ketika Yunho seonsaengnim berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Sungmin"

"Eoh?"

"Lari bodoh!"

.

.

'Yearning'

"Hyukkie aaaaaa~"

Yeoja yang dipanggil Hyukkie segera membuka mulutnya dan menerima suapan sang kekasih.

"Hmm.. nyam~ kau juga harus makan chagi, aaaaaa~"

Donghae dengan wajah kelewat antusias menerima suapan balik dari Eunhyuk.

Sementara yeoja yang menjadi kacang sedari tadi hanya mendengus malas melihat kedua sahabatnya yang tengah ber-lovely dovey ria. Benar-benar tidak tau tempat.

"Ya! Kalian mengacuhkanku!" Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Ck. Aigooo.. sepertinya ada janda yang tengah iri kepada kita chagi"

"Ne, Hae-ah. Ya! Jandanya Kyuhyun-"

"Berhenti memanggilku janda! Isshh... kalian benar-benar menyebalkan!" Sungmin tidak peduli jika suaranya mengusik penghuni kantin.

Andaikan Kyuhyun berada disini, pasangan didepannya itu pasti sudah habis oleh kekasihnya karena selalu menggodanya. Sayang sekali namja itu tengah mengikuti tournament bola basket di luar kota mewakili sekolahnya.

"Haha.. hidupmu benar-benar seperti janda, Min. Ditinggal pergi oleh Kyuhyun selama seminggu dan dia sama sekali tidak menghubungimu." Donghae gencar menggoda Sungmin.

Sungmin menangis dalam hati. Apa yang diucapkan Donghae memang sepenuhnya benar. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak pernah menghubunginya lagi semenjak pergi seminggu yang lalu. Dirinya yakin jika Kyuhyunnya pasti tengah latihan basket dan tidak diperbolehkan memegang alat komunikasi oleh Yunho sonsaengnim. Tapi jika malam tiba Kyuhyun bisa menghubunginya kan?

Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya sebentar sebelum kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya dibalik tanganya yang terlipat di atas meja.

"Hueeeeee... Kyuhyunnie~~~~"

"Ahahahahahahah~~"

PLETAK!

PLETAK!

"Akh!/Aww!"

Donghae dan Eunhyuk menjerit bersamaan saat kepalanya terkena jitakkan dahsyat dari sang raja setan.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan pada kekasihku eoh?!"

Mendengar suara yang dikenalnya, Sungmin lantas bangkit dari acara telungkupnya.

"KYUNNIE!" Jeritnya bahagia saat melihat kehadiran sang kekasih. Kyuhyunnya kembali!

Kyuhyun yang melihat tingkah kekasihnya tersenyum kecil sebelum membawa tubuh mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Bogoshipeo~"

"Kkk.. merindukanku?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Muaacchhh" Satu kecupan Kyuhyun berikan dibibir Sungmin.

Jadi.. sekarang siapa yang menjadi kacang?

.

.

'Umbrella'

Hujan

Cuaca di Seoul memang tengah memasuki musim penghujan. Maka tidak sedikit dari siswa siswi di sekolah yang membawa payung untuk melindungi dirinya dari hujan.

Namun tidak bagi Sungmin, sepertinya yeoja itu terlalu terburu-buru ketika berangkat sekolah sehingga tidak menghiraukan perkataan sang eomma yang menyuruhnya untuk membawa payung.

Jadi seperti ini lah, dirinya terjebak dan tidak bisa pulang. Matanya memandang redup hujan yang terus menerus turun seolah enggan berhenti.

Hujan, dan sebentar lagi mendekati malam. Batinnya menjadi semakin resah ketika sekolah itu perlahan mulai menjadi sepi. Tsk.. sepertinya ia memang harus menerobos hujan. Setidaknya hanya sampai ke tempat pemberhentian bus.

Maka dengan langkah seribu yeoja itu pun segera berlari kencang sambil menerobos hujan. Masa bodoh jika ia sakit besok, dari pada harus menginap di sekolah, pikirnya.

Namun tiba-tiba ia menghentikan langkahnya saat di rasa tetesan air hujan tidak mengenainya lagi.

'Eh? Hujannya berhenti?'

"Eoh?"

Saat Sungmin menengadah sebuah payung berwarna merah cerah langsung menyapa mata foxynya. Diapun membalikkan badannya menghadap orang dermawan yang dengan baik hati mau berbagi payung dengannya.

"Huaa.. terimaka-"

DEG!

Tatapan keduanya bertemu. Sungmin tidak tau jika hanya dengan menatap mata dihadapannya bisa membuat kerja jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Dia tau orang ini, sangat.

"Kenapa melamun? Kajja.."

Sungmin tersentak saat orang itu meraih tangannya dan mulai mengajaknya berjalan dibawah lindungan payung miliknya. Yang Sungmin tau hanya.. ia tidak akan melupakan hal ini.

"..min"

"...Sungmin"

"Lee Sungmin!"

"E-eoh?! Ne Kyu?"

"Kau melamun?"

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya pelan. Sepertinya ia terlalu terbawa suasana. Dirinya tengah menatap hujan, dan entah kenapa pikirannya melayang ke saat-saat dimana ia bertemu dengan Kyuhyun untuk pertama kalinya. Hal itu membuatnya tersenyum kecil.

"Ya~ kau melamun lagi" ujar Kyuhyun yang melihat kekasihnya tampak asik dengan pikirannya dan berakhir dengan ia yang teracuhkan.

"Sampai kapan kau akan berdiri disini? Kajja kita pulang!"

Kyuhyunpun membuka payung merah miliknya, membuat Sungmin kembali terpana. Keduanya pun berjalan ditengah hujan dibawah lindungan payung dengan tangan yang saling bertaut.

Payung itu. Tidak pernah berubah dan akan selalu menjadi saksi perjalanan cinta mereka.

"Kyu.."

"Hm?"

"Muaaaccchh~"

Sore itu pun berkahir dengan wajah Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba merona.

.

.

'Mianhae'

Sungmin memandang sendu kearah jendela kelasnya. Tidak diacuhkannya ocehan-ocehan sang guru yang tengah menjelaskan materi didepan sana. Pikiran gadis itu tengah melayang entah kemana. Ah.. lebih tepatnya tengah memikirkan seseorang yang sudah dua minggu ini menghindarinya.

Sungmin tidak tau sejak kapan hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun mulai merenggang. Apa Kyuhyun marah padanya? Apa ia berbuat salah dan menyinggung perasaan namja itu? Setelah berpikir keras Sungmin sama sekali tidak tau dimana letak kesalahannya. Yang ia tau, Kyuhyun mulai menghindarinya dan ia sadar akan hal tersebut.

Saat mereka bertemu pada jam istirahat, entah kenapa Kyuhyun mulai bersikap dingin terhadapnya. Terkadang namja itu bahkan tidak mengacuhkan keberadaannya. Saat di telfon pun hanya kata-kata singkat yang terlontar, tidak ada sapaan atau bahkan kalimat-kalimat sayang yang selalu namja itu ucapkan sebelum dirinya tertidur.

Ketika dirinya mengajak ke suatu tempat maka pada saat itu pula Kyuhyun akan langsung menolaknya dengan alasan sibuk dan tidak punya waktu. Keduanya juga sudah jarang lagi pulang bersama. Dan itu semua sudah berlangsung sekitar dua minggu.

'Apa ia mulai bosan denganku?' batin Sungmin resah.

Bel pertanda istirahat pertama telah berbunyi. Sungmin segera bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah keluar kelas. Ia harus bertemu Kyuhyun. Ia harus berbicara empat mata dengan kekasihnya.

 _'Sungmin sendiri? Kemana Kyuhyun?'_

 _'Lagi? Sudah cukup lama aku tidak melihat keduanya jalan bersama'bersama'_

 _'Aku dengar Kyuhyun tengah dekat dengan siswi baru pindahan dari China itu'_

 _'Omoo.. apa kabar yang mengatakan kalau mereka putus itu benar?'_

 _'Jinjja? Sudah putus?'_

 _'Aigoo.. aku kasihan dengan Sungmin. Secara dia yang mengejar-ngejar Kyuhyun. Mungkin namja itu mulai bosan, hahaha'_

Sungmin tidak tuli. Telinganya masih cukup normal untuk mendengar celotehan orang-orang terhadapnya di sepanjang koridor. Ia hanya berusaha menulikan pendengarannya. Ia tidak mau berpikiran negatif meski sekarang rasanya sulit untuk melakukan hal tersebut.

Sungmin menghela nafasnya begitu sampai di depan kelas Kyuhyun. Pintu kelas itu terbuka. Dan Sungmin bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

Disana, seseorang yang berstatus kekasihnya tengah duduk dengan tangan yang merangkul erat pinggang yeoja di sampingnya. Keduanya bahkan terlihat sangat dekat. Sang yeoja tanpa malu-malu menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu tegap Kyuhyun. Bahkan tak jarang tangan Kyuhyun mengelus sayang kepala yeoja tersebut. Dan jangan lupakan senyuman bahagia yang sudah jarang Sungmin lihat sejak dua minggu yang lalu.

Tes!

Cukup! Tanpa meminta penjelasanpun dirirnya sudah mengerti. Akan percuma jika ia meminta penjelasan jika ujungnya ia kembali diacuhkan dan dianggap tidak ada. Sekarang ia tau, Kyuhyun sudah bosan dengannya. Apa yang di ucapkan orang- orang disekitarnya ternyata benar. Namja itu sudah tidak menginginkannya lagi.

Dengan pandangan kabur, Sungmin perlahan mundur sebelum kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Ia butuh sendiri. Hatinya kacau, dan ia membutuhkan sebuah tempat untuknya menangis.

Sementara itu...

"Ya, Kyuhyun-ah!"

Kyuhyun menghentikan tawanya dan beralih menatap Minho, teman satu kelasnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku tadi melihat kekasihmu didepan kelas, tapi tak lama kemudian ia pergi. Dan sepertinya ia dalam keadaan tidak baik-baik saja."

DEG!

"Maksudmu.. Sungmin?"

"Ne. Kalau tidak salah aku melihatnya menangis. Itu kalau akau tidak salah." Minho lalu pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang tampak gelisah.

"Kyu.. kau kenapa? Kau pucat."

Kyuhyun menatap jengah seseorang yang masih dengan santainya menyenderkan kepala di bahunya. Dengan kasar Kyuhyun menggeserkan tubuhnya.

"YA!"

"Ini semua gara-gara kau! Sudah aku bilang aku tidak pernah mau membantunmu! Aku tau pasti akhirnya akan seperti ini!"

"Kyuhyun-ah~ hanya kau yang bisa membantuku.. aku mohon~ kau tidak kasihan dengan sepupu cantikmu ini?"

"Ck! Jika kau mencintainya kau hanya perlu mengatakan langsung padanya, Vict! Bukan dengan membuat sandiwara palsu dan menjadikan hubunganku dengan Sungmin sebagai tumbal!" Kyuhyun menatap sepupunya dengan tajam. Ia kesal! Sekarang hubungannya dengan Sungmin berada diujung tanduk. Sudah dua minggu ini ia berlagak menjauhi Sungmin, dan itu semua semata-mata hanya untuk membantu Victoria.

"Tapi-"

"Err.. permisi."

Kyuhyun dan Vict menoleh ke arah suara yang menginterupsi perdebatan keduanya. Seketika itu Vict langsung menjadi salah tingkah.

"Victoria-ssi.. bisa meminta waktumu sebentar?"

"N-ne! Tentu saja Nickhun-ssi.."

Kyuhyun memandang jengah dua manusia yang sepertinya akan segera menjadi sepasang kekasih. Kyuhyun tidak peduli. Ia harus menjelaskan semua kesalah pahaman Sungmin padanya.

Dengan langkah tergesa, Kyuhyun pun segera keluar dari kelas dan mencari keberadaan Sungmin.

"Permisi.. apa kau melihat Sungmin?"

"Tidak, aku tidak melihatnya."

"Jinjja? Ah.. terimakasih"

Sudah beberapa orang yang ia tanyai namun mereka sama sekali tidak mengetahui keberadaan kekasihnya.

"Kyuhyun!"

Namja yang dipanggil namanya itu langsung menoleh. Dilihatnya Eunhyuk yang berlari menuju ke arahnya.

"Kyuhyun! Lee Sungmin~" Kyuhyun ikut merasa panik melihat wajah panik Eunhyuk.

"Ada apa dengan Sungmin?! Cepat katakan!" ujar Kyuhyun tak sabar.

"Sungmin pingsan. Ia sekarang ada di UKS."

Tanpa babibu Kyuhyun langsung melesat menuju UKS. Begitu sampai disana, mata nya langsung disuguhi dengan Sungmin yang terbaring di atas ranjang dengan wajah pucatnya.

Dokter yang berjaga tadi mengatakan jika anemia yeoja itu kambuh dan terlalu banyak pikiran. Batinnya meringis. Ini semua karenanya.

Kyuhyun mengambil tempat duduk disamping ranjang yang Sungmin tempati. Tangannya bergerak menggenggam tangan yeoja itu dan mengecupnya pelan.

"Mianhae... kumohon sadarlah, Ming. Aku minta maaf." Kyuhyun mengelus pipi Sungmin dengan lembut.

"Eungh~"

"Ming?"

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya pelan sebelum sadar sepenuhnya. Menoleh ke samping saat merasakan ada yang menggenggeam tangannya.

"Kau sudah sadar?"

Sret

"Ne, dan kau boleh pergi sekarang."

Kyuhyun bisa merasakan kemarahan Sungmin, yeoja itu enggan menatap wajahnya dan berbalik memunggungi Kyuhyun.

Tidak menyerah, namja itupun perlahan naik ke atas ranjang dan memeluk Sungmin dari belakang. Sungmin tentu berontak, namun tak lama kemudian ia menyerah karena kondisi tubuhnya yang sedang tidak baik.

"Hiks~"

"Sshhh... mianhae.."

"Kau brengsek!"

"Ya~ kau tidak boleh mengataiku. Aku akan menjelaskannya padamu"

"Aku tidak-"

"Dengar dulu.. kau salah paham, Ming. Dia hanya sepupuku, Victoria."

Isakan Sungmin berhenti, ia enggan bersuara sampai Kyuhyun selesai berbicara.

"Maafkan aku. Aku hanya sedang membantunya untuk menarik perhatian orang yang sedang Vict sukai. Ia kesal karena orang tersebut tidak peka, lalu mulailah sandiwara itu." Jeda sesaat, Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil melihat Sungmin yang sudah mulai tenang.

"Selama dua minggu aku di paksa untuk berpura-pura menjadi kekasihnya. Vict ingin membuat orang itu cemburu karena yeoja itu yakin jika namja itu memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Sekarang kau sudah mengerti?"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya saat Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lalu kenapa harus mengabaikanku? Kenapa kau bersikap dingin padaku, Kyu? Kau bisa menjelaskannya dengan baik-baik bukan?!" ketus Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tampak gelagapan. "A-aku.. aku hanya tidak ingin hilang kendali, Ming. Kau tau sendiri aku selalu lepas kendali jika sudah bertemu denganmu."

blush~

Sungmin merasakan pipinya menghangat mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Namja itu memang terlalu posesif jika sudah bertemu dengannya.

"Ming~" Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuh Sungmin sehingga menghadap kearahnya. "Kau memaafkanku?"

Sungmin menatap mata Kyuhyun sebentar sebelum menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu cium aku!"

"Shireo!"

"Baiklah jika kau tidak mau. Biar aku saja yang menciummu.""

"Kyuummmpphhhhh~"

.

.

'ILL'

"HATCHIII! Hhhhhh~"

Kyuhyun memijit kepalanya saat pening itu kembali menyerangnya. Bahkan nafasnya terasa panas saat ini. Sepertinya ia terserang flu dan demam sekaligus.

"Cha! Makanan dataaaang~" Sungmi duduk disamping Kyuhyun seraya meletakkan nampan yang berisikan menu makan siangnya dengan namja itu.

PUK

"Eoh?" Sungmn sedikit tersentak saat kepala Kyuhyun terjatuh di bahunya.

"Biarkan seperti ini, Ming. Kepalaku pusing.. Hhhh~" ujar Kyuhyun dengan nafas yang berat dan mata terpejam.

"Omo! Kau sakit?!" Sungmin menyentuh kening Kyuhyun.

"Panas sekali. Kajja.. kita ke UKS" Gadis itu khawatir melihat keadaan sang kekasih yang nampaknya terserang demam. Tubuhnya bahkan mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"Shireo~~"

"Tapi kau harus segera di obati, Kyu. Wajahmu pucat!"

"Gwaenchana.. lagi pula aku sudah mempunyai obatnya disini."

"Eh? Jinjja? Mana? Kalau begitu cepat kau ambil. Aku semakin khawatir padamu."

"Disini~"

SRET

CHUP!

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya kaget saat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menarik pinggangnya dan kemudian langsung menyerang bibirnya.

Demi Tuhan ini dikantin, dan Sungmin yakin banyak pasang mata yang tengah memperhatikan mereka berdua.

Kyuhyun sendiri merasa tidak peduli dan malah memperdalam ciumannya. Sungmin yang menyadari hal tersebut segera mendorong bahu Kyuhyun dengan kuat, beruntung fisik namja itu sedang lemah. Sehingga mudah untuknya melepaskan diri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Menciummu ~" ujar Kyuhyun dengan mata sayu.

"Aku tau. Tapi kau sedang sakit! Bagaimana jika penyakitmu menular padaku?!" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun kesal.

"Justru itu, Ming. Kita itu kekasih, jadi harus saling berbagi~" ujar Kyuhyun tanpa dosa.

Sungmin memutar matanya jengah sebelum kemudian pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

'Dasar gila!'

"Ya, Ming! Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?! Lee Sungmin! YAK!"

.

.

'Naked'

"Eungh~"

Sungmin meremas rambut ikal Kyuhyun saat tangan namja itu menyapa payudaranya. Sementara bibirnya terus dikuasai oleh sang namja yang kini tengah menindihnya. Melumatnya dan saling melilitkan lidah.

Entah sejak kapan tubuh keduanya menjadi naked. Pakaian basah yang mereka kenakanpun tampak berceceran disekitar lantai kamar Kyuhyun. Keduanya kehujanan saat dalam perjalan pulang sehabis kencan. Karena apartement Kyuhyun yang paling dekat, jadi Sungmin memilih untuk berteduh dan akan pulang ketika hujannya sudah reda.

Hanya berdua. Di apartement. Dengan cuaca yang dingin karena hujan seakan semakin mendukung usaha keduanya untuk 'menghangatkan' diri. Entah siapa yang memulai, namun keduanya sama-sama tengah terbakar oleh gairah.

Adegan panas terus berlanjut hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun berhasil membawa tubuh sang kekasih ke atas ranjangnya dengan tubuh keduanya yang sudah tak berbalut sehelai benangpun.

"Ahh.." Sungmin menengadahkan kepalanya saat ciuman Kyuhyun turun menuju lehernya.

"Eungh... Kyuuhh" Gadis itu memejamkan matannya saat Kyuhyun dengan sengaja menggesekkan batang tegang miliknya ke celah basahnya.

Tangan kanan Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi meremas payudara Sungmin kini mulai mengurut penisnya perlahan. Sementara tangan kirinya mencoba melebarkan kaki Sungmin.

"Tahan Ming. Jika sakit kau bisa mencakar punggungku." Sungmin mengangguk dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kyuhyun.

Namja itu kembali memagut bibir Sungmin guna mengalihkan perhatian yeoja itu.

"Mmmpphh!" Sungmin menjerit tertahan merasakan sesuatu yang mencoba menerobos kewanitaannya. Kyuhyun merasa tak tega, ia harus menyelesaikannya dalam satu kali hentakan.

JLEB!

"Akhhmmmppp!"

Lagi, yeoja itu menjerit saat tubuhnya terasa seperti di belah dua. Tanpa sadar ia menggigit bibir Kyuhyun yang tengah membungkamnya.

Kyuhyun sendiri tak menghiraukan rasa perih di bibirnya. Ia meringis begitu bmerasakan bagaimana liang itu mencengkram miliknya dengan kuat.

"Mian.. " Kyuhyun melepaska tautan bibirnya.

"Sshh~ appo..."

"Gwaenchana?"

Sungmin mengangguk dan menarik leher Kyuhyun agar mendekat.

"Bergeraklah.." lirihnya pada telinga Kyuhyun.

Dengan semangat 45(?) Kyuhyun mulai menggerakan pinggulnya maju mundur. Awalnya perlahan, namun lama kelamaan menjadi cepat, cepat dan semakin cepat.

Rasa sakit yang Sungmin rasakan kini berubah menjadi rasa nikmat yang tak terkira. Dirinya mendesah kencang saat junior Kyuhyun berhasil mengenai G-spot nya.

"Ahh.. ahh.. Kyuhyun~ akh"

"Nik.. math.. akh Ming~"

"Lebih cepat Kyuuhh.. ahh.. akh! Iyahh.. disanahh.. ohh~"

"Disini eoh? Ahh.. ahh.. shh.."

Desahan keduanya terus bersahutan. Derit ranjang terdengar semakin kencang diiringi suara-suara erotis khas orang bercinta yang memenuhi kamar.

"Ahh.. ahh.. Kyuuuhh~ "

"Ooh.. Ming~"

Sungmin semakin merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Kyuhyun. Kedua tungkainya ia lingkarkan dipinggul Kyuhyun. Membuat junior itu semakin dalam memasukinya.

"K-Kyuhyun... akuuhh.. ahh"

"Tahan Ming! Ohh.. sshh... mmhh~"

"Palli Kyuuhh.."

"Bersama sayang~ Akh!"

"Kyuhyun!"

CROT

CROT

CROT

Kyuhyun menekan kuat-kuat penisnya pada vagina Sungmin saat orgasme itu datang. Sungmin sendiri bisa merasakan bagaimana cairan hangat itu menyembur berkali-kali kedalam tubuhnya bercampur dengan cairan miliknya.

Kyuhyun mengecup dahi Sungmin sebelum menatap wajah yang ia cintai.

"Saranghae."

"Nad

CHU~

Daaann... sepertinya mereka masih akan melanjutkan kegiatan 'olahraga' sampai pagi menjelang.

FIN

Cerita macam apa itu -_-'

Happy KyuMin Day! Happy 10th Anniversary MomDad~ :*

Yeaaaaayyyy~ #bakarsooman xD aku kambek cuma mau nyumbang satu ff gajeku di Anniv-nya MomDad. Maap kalo ceritanya gaje bin garing hahah... author mah apa atuh

Dan buat Daddy ku tercintah yang paling guanteng, sexy, epil dan segalanya... semoga cepet sembuh hiks~ T_T #GetWellSoonKyuhyun

Banyakin istirahat Dad, jangan nyari duit mulu. Mending nyariin gue #plakk

pai paii~ '')/°°

sign, KyuMin EvilAegyo


End file.
